


Teachings of the Jackal

by The_Book_Goblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Becoming a Jedi, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Daughter/Master & Padawan Relationship(s), protect the clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Book_Goblin/pseuds/The_Book_Goblin
Summary: War engulfs the galaxy, the Clone wars have began. Oz, a Padawan in the wrong place at the right time- well, depending on a certain point of view? Trapped aboard the The Malevolences along with Padme. A fateful meeting, between a Jedi master and a Padawan in need, then again... nothing happens by accident? But who is this strange child of the force? What fate does she carry, and who will she become?Base canon ships. OC x (undecided)Open to ideas!!
Relationships: OC/Someone, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Goblin here!
> 
> This something I've wanted to do for a while, iv been scribbling notes and typing out audio notes for a few months now. at last, I have a trimester off my study (and some responsibility's to dodge.) so i bloody well try and pretend i learned something about the English language and how words word!
> 
> hazzarh
> 
> Just some info to know, Im gonna write this hopefully in the clone wars Chronological order rather than season order, just because the seasons are allllll over the place, and im not putting myself through the torture. Im hoping to pull in more of the Legends content, because that's some of my fave content! Anything regarding to the new trilogy?  
> *yeet!*  
> As well as anything it bought to the franchise, if you like the new stuff, cool! But you wont find any of it here, im sorry.
> 
> Currently, i dont have a ship planned for Oz'mandias, I'm fishing around the legends and cannon content, but haven't spotted one yet, if you know a good one, send me a review or pm! Oh, also the first eps/chap is split in two. Its not im against dropping big chapters, but 15000 seemed a little much for a jumping off point….
> 
> Allllllrighty! Here we go!
> 
> ...Along time ago... in a Galaxy far far way...

**Chapter one  
** (Part one)

-Something Malevolent

-PRINDAAR SYSTEM-

There was a vein in Mace Windu's temple, that over the last few minutes of his report had begun to pulse aggressively, Anakin Skywalker swore was getting more erratic by the minute, even good news didn't lessen the rigid creases in the Jedi Masters brow. Anakin coughed politely as he could manage into his fist, clearing his throat before he continued his report. " _The_ _Malevolences_ is in retreat now Masters. We are in pursuit but reinforcements would be of great help. We don't know if, or when the Separatists will send their own."

The holo call flickered as the two Master Jedi on the other end seemed to pause, mulling over the information. Windu stood tall and stern, his dark skin and eyes a far cry from Orders grand-master beside him. Master Yoda, short of green skinned. He had yet to speak beyond pleasantries, only griping at his walking stick as he listened. It was Windu who tilted his head slightly in interest "The sector isn't exactly in the outskirts of Republic territory. What makes you think enemy reinforcements will be close by?"  
It was a question Anakin had been prepared for. "The ship is simply too valuable to them, Master. Even with the ion cannon destroyed, they can't afford to lose it." he replied.  
Beside him, his Padawan, Ahsoka fidgeted. Her large, forget-me-not blue eyes flicked back and forth between speakers. He could sense her agitation, her urge to speak up. Thankfully it appeared she had learned from her misstep- when during their previous report when she had spoken out of turn. It appeared this time she had chosen to remain silent.

Anakin knew her feelings regarding the _Malevolence_ perfectly well. Truthfully, he shared most of them, he had seen the wreckage that the warship had brought. The lives it had ended. If there was even a chance it could escape to Separatists space... he gritted his teeth.  
"Grievous commands that ship" Anakin continued, swallowing his frustrations "his capture might deal a greater blow to the Separatists then destroying the _Maleovance_." Windu nodded thoughtfully in response, stroking his chin in such a way it reminded Anakin of his own mentor. Whether he agreed or not was still unclear however.  
"Taken much from the Order Grievous has" Yoda spoke up at last catching the attention of all present, "More to this battle I sense, the outcome, unclear it is."

The words were not quite a warning, but only a fool ignored advice from a Jedi Grand-master and Mace Windu was no fool. Doing his best to keep the victorious glint out of his eyes, Anakin turned his attention back to the taller master.  
"Very well Skywalker," Mace said with confidence. "We will send what ships we can find; I suggest you contact Master Luminara. She's the closest to your position."  
"Thank you masters" Anakin replied, his voice laced in sincerity, and inclined his head.

With a flicker, the holo went silent, and Anakin sucked in a breath of air. Dragging his cybernetic hand through his brown hair, he stared where the holo had placed the Masters' images. Without the holo's humming and conversation, the boom of blaster fire echoed dully. The space battle was so loud it could be heard even here, through a pair of blast doors that kept them separate from the bridge.  
"Will it be enough master?" Ahsoka asked, turning to face him with questioning eyes.  
"I don't know snips" he told her uncertainty, his nickname for his Padawan didn't not lightening the mood. "Unless we can get more ships, it'll have to be."

* * *

-CORUSCANT - Senate Tower

For someone trained in the subtle art of politics, chairman Chi Cho did like to glare, and he did so quite liberally. Oz'mandias blew a lock of runaway hair out of her face with an undignified huff. She had spent the better half of the last ten minutes trying to ignore him, doing her best to focus on the buzzing drone of passing dignitaries sorting notes. Not far from she could hear a pair of senators discussing the recent appeal, scraps of the conversation drifted past her. Her ears strained as she struggled to string the topic together. The alliance with trade in the outer rim? Oz's brow pulled together, or was it relief supplies for Christophsis?

Regardless, the Pantorian Chairman's opinion of her presence was blatant. Oz cast a quick glance around the crowded labyrinth of halls that forked out all around her in crowded corridors. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone in that belief. The senator of Ryloth, Orn Free Taa was more skilled at hiding his feelings, but Oz still caught the mix of surprise and disdain in his eyes when the Twi'lek had stopped in the halls to greet Padme and caught sight of her behind the senator. The Padawan squared her shoulders, jostling slightly and tried her best to at least appear comfortable. She was propped up like a house plant against a pillar while she waited for the meeting to finish. To her disappointment, the crisp, brightly lit corridors of the republic's tower left little to work with when trying to sink into obscurity. The strict rules forbidding hoods and cloaks made sense, regardless whether she liked them or not. After all, the tower was filled with some of the most important people in the republic and their safety was the first priority.

Regardless, she couldn't help but feel exposed. Already, she missed the deep-set hood of her robes—anything to keep eyes off her obnoxiously large ears. Covered in a soft fur as dark as her hair, they extended at a near vertical angle from the joint of her jaw. They stood tall almost pointed, a hand's length or so above her head before they curved sharply down, ending just behind her temple. Thankfully, the horns protruding from her temples were small enough she had been able to hide them beneath a blunt fringe. Still, it didn't change anything, the citizens of the republic knew a Zygerrian when they saw one. Beating the ever-present feeling of the chairman trying to glare her out of existence, she focused on the door opposite her. The meeting taking place beyond it was frustratingly out earshot.

She wanted in; too bad she wasn't allowed.

It had only been a few days since the Jedi Council had assigned her to guard Senator Padme Amidala. Master Yoda had felt that some time away from the temple would be good for her and would provide a chance to learn more about the Republic's democratic system. For all his great wisdom, he had forgotten to include that it would be incredibly boring.  
So far, she had been thrilled by the prospects of watching paperwork, meetings, paperwork, and—oh, did she forget to mention—more meetings? Oz ran her thumb over the embroidered hem of her sleeve, she'd go grey with age before they stopped bickering. Perhaps this was all a complicated scheme by the council to test her ability to withstand torture, she mused to herself. Granted, she had plenty of respect for Padme Amidala, she was a hero to her people and a compassionate woman; she had been nothing but kind Oz since the Padawan had begun shadowing her. But if Oz had to nod politely at some pompous, sneering senators one more time she would fling herself off the nearest balcony. She might have actually considered it earlier if not for the curiosity that was nipping at her thoughts.  
Padme Amidala had barely batted an eye when Oz had knocked on her office door a half an hour ago, expecting another day of the same life draining politics. Instead, Padme had nearly flattened the Padawan as she rushed out the door for an emergency meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. Such a shame Oz wasn't allowed in, instead, being left to lurk outside the door and wonder what urgent secrets were exchanged beyond it. Oz struggled to hide a smile it seemed the Senate had as many rules as the Jedi.

Oh joy.

It appeared that smiling offended Chairman Chi Cho as much as Zygerrian's did, because he scoffed so hard that for a split-second Oz was sure she felt it on her skin. She pressed her lips together. Outwardly she remained unfazed, as if utterly unaware of him. It didn't stop her eyes flicking down the hall, the Pantorian's lips pulled in a sneer, he turned sharply on his heel and vanished out into the corridors. Oz'mandias curled her lip, the pointed tips of her prominent canines nipping her top lip.  
"Force give me strength not to throw him out the window," she muttered under her breath.  
"Not the most diplomatic approach, I suspect". An amused voice replied in front of her. Oz nearly toppled sideways in surprise. She launched herself forward off the pillar when she realized that Senator Amidala was standing in the now open doorway to the conference room. A burning flush spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"My lady" she said quickly, stumbling over her words as well as her feet, she ducked her head in a respectful bow- if not to hide the clear embarrassment. "Pardon my rudeness, my lady".  
Oz's brows rose when instead of a scolding, her ears were greeting with muffled laughter. Cautiously she looked up, brows raised in surprise. Padme had a slender hand tucked against her mouth; lips pressed tightly together to keep a laugh from spilling out. Oz let go of her breath, low and steady. Willing the sudden tension in her shoulder to go with it. After a moment she straightened, her own lips tugging slightly. Yes, she definitely liked Padme.

Like most days Padme was dressed with an impeccable balance of elegance and formality. A dark indigo overcoat with a crisp high collar and long sweeping sleeves, hugging close to her figure and flaring out exaggeratedly at the shoulder. The bodice and pleated skirt of her dress beneath was a much lighter lilac. Embroidered with lorrdian gemstones and pearls along the low-cut neckline.  
Oz couldn't deny the senator was an impressive sight, she carried herself with all the confidence of a woman in her possession, dark chocolate hair coiled up behind her in style that resembled a cone, held aloft in a golden headdress.  
Composing herself at last, Padme lent forward slightly so that only Oz could hear her "I've dealt with Chi Cho before, and I can't say I entirely disagree with you" She told her in a hushed voice and half smile.

Beckoning for the Padawan to follow, she turned setting off down the winding corridor. "Thankfully, the Pantorian's had much more sense when they elected Riyo as their Senator" the older woman continued as Oz jogged to catch up with her.  
"I have not met the Pantoran Senator" Oz replied darting around a courier droid and fell into step beside her. "Is she a friend of yours my lady?"  
Padme glanced over her shoulder with a half-smile "Please Oz, how many times have i asked you to call me Padme? 'My lady' and 'Senator' makes me feel like an old woman" she said wrinkling her nose playfully.  
"It feels rude to call you by your first name" Oz admitted, choosing her words carefully "Like I'm being disrespectful?"  
Padme raised a sculpted brow, her lips curling with a challenging smile, "Is that so Padawan Oz'mandias".

Oz, all but winced at the sound of her full name. "Point taken" she said with a defeated but amused nod "should have known better than to argue with a senator".  
"Arh, such is the wisdom of Jedi" Padme teased gently, leading them down a few more turns and twists, for an elegant noble woman she sure could walk fast.  
"Are we in a rush Sen-" Padme's hazelnut eyes flicked in her direction "Padme" Oz corrected. Padme didn't reply at first, and Oz found she had little hope of reading any hints in the senator's schooled face.  
"Yes, some urgent business has come up and I'm afraid our schedule will have to be cut short today Oz" Padme replied at last.

Oz's brow rose, vanishing under her blunted fringe. Internally, she felt an overwhelming urge to whoop in delight. The chance to spend the rest of the day literally anywhere but here was the best thing she had heard all week. Her excitement stumbled abruptly. What would the Masters at the temple think if she returned early, would they think she was ditching her assignment?  
"Has this got something to do with your meeting with the chancellor?" Oz asked, stuffing her confliction down into pleasant curiosity.  
"Yes, but it's pretty boring, just a little meeting off-world" Padme said dismissively. Oz's ears twitched, she hadn't been off-world in weeks. Coruscant was interesting enough, it was busy and constantly morphing, but it was also crowded and more than a little stuffy. The evergreen clad plains of Onderon filled her thoughts, Master Illma calling orders as she practiced her form under the shade of twisting trunks. She pushed the memory away. Perhaps accompanying Padme was just what the Master Yoda said she needed? Time from the temple and the war-torn thoughts. Even if she was just to lurk in another hallway at least it might be somewhere interesting?  
That, and it would be better than hiding from I-haven't-smiled-in-living-memory Master Windu in the temple library.

"Must be important then, maybe I should come?" Oz offered innocently as they came to a stop outside the turbolift.  
"It's really not necessary," Padme replied a little too quickly, Oz frowned. "Besides you must be tired of politics by now" the senator continued, she covered her tracks skillfully but Oz felt the shift in her, not like a Jedi Master would. Just curl, a twitch under brown eyes and kind smiles. A knot in Oz'mandias's stomach began to form, Padme was hiding something.  
"Then I can at least accompany you to the Spaceport," Oz smiled. It was an offer Padme seemed happy with, she nodded and if on cue the turbolift dinged behind them.

* * *

The docking bay was surprisingly busy when they arrived. The landing pad that jutted out from the tower was occupied by a single ship; workers milled about preparing for take-off. The Nubian yacht was sleek and silver, the crisp sunlight of the afternoon sun ricocheted off its mirror like hull threatening to blind the pair as they approached. The ship had a rough cone shape about it, if not slightly flattened. The stern was pointed which left a more spacious bow. Oz squinted through the sun's glare; she could see the ship's bridge slopping out of the smooth curve at the top of the ship's bow right above the boarding ramp.

Oz raised a hand to shade her eyes as she admired the yacht and loosed a low whistle.  
"You're certainly travelling in style Padme" she laughed. She still hadn't been able to pry any more details from Padme during their short trip from the tower to the bay, the senator was a lock box of question dodging and hint redirection. _Figures_ Oz thought, huffing privately to herself.

"It was a gift actually" Padme said as they neared the boarding ramp, her smile grew into a gentle laugh when the young Padawan looked at her incredulity.  
"Who are these friends and how do I get gifts?"  
"The Chancellor and years of political service" Padme replied in the same tone.  
Oz made a face, "Think I'll stick with the Jedi fighters". It was a lie; she would avoid those too. Padme stopped, turning to face her, Oz knew what she was about to say. She would dismiss her and wish her a safe journey back to the temple. Not for the first time Oz seriously considered asking her point blank what she was hiding, what was so special about this mission?

"Oh, my lady!" an artificial voice called out cheerfully, cutting down any potential conversation that was about to begin. A golden gelded tin-can shuffled down the ramp ahead of them, his hands waving in such excitement that Oz worried his circuits might fry. She had met the protocol droid known as C-3PO on several occasions, none of which had particularly endeared him to her. He was friendly though and always greeted her warmly and that was enough. Perhaps trash can wasn't the right word. Like most protocol droids he had a humanoid shape, coating in metal plating, but was prone to stiff, clunky movement. However, unlike most his kind Threepio was also fond of lecturing any who would listen- and even those who would rather not, on proper edict.  
Oz fell back a step as Padme continued forward calling out a greeting as she approached. Oz slowed, wandering a few steps away to take a second look at the ship while she had the chance. It was a shame, one of her fellow Padawans would have climbed out the temple window backwards and blindfolded to be here, Oz smiled ruthfully, was it tacky to take a holo image?  
Ahead of her Padme reached the foot of the ramp.  
"Ready to go Threepio?" she asked.  
"Yes my lady!" Threepio replied with enthusiasm, even though Oz couldn't no longer see him his voice still carried out to her clear and crisp. "I've also taken the liberty of refreshing my memory core on the banking clan's previous exploits for the meeting with-" too late did Padme hush him.

Oz froze. Turning sharply, she was at Padme's side before the senator could bolt up the ramp.  
"Padawan Oz'mandias!" Threepio exclaimed in surprise as she came into view "I didn't recognize you without your robes!"  
Oz raised a single skeptical brow, her lofty ears flicking slightly. But her gaze slid keenly to Padme, who didn't look nearly as guilty as she should.  
"An urgent meeting huh" Oz deadpanned.  
Padme closed her eyes, taking a breath. "It doesn't change things"  
"Damn right it does" Oz shot back, surprised by the confidence in her voice, "you're meeting with the banking clan!"  
"Are you going to tell me it's dangerous?"  
"Yes!" Oz replied, spreading her arms out to emphasize the point, "You think I'm just gonna let you run off into who knows what"  
Padme's stern eyes narrowed, the air seemed to shift around her, "You can't exactly stop me Oz."

Oz opened her mouth to protest, but her words failed her. Padme was right. She couldn't exactly force a republic senator to stay, unless she intended to tackle Padme to the ground, or sabotage her ship. Internally Oz shook herself, running though her options, if she tried to contact the temple, they might be able to sway her, but by then Padme would already be well on her way to hyperspace.  
"I can't just let you go!" Oz repeated uselessly, latching onto the only option she had. If she couldn't stop the senator, then she wasn't letting her go alone. "I-I'm coming with you," Oz demanded.

Padme's cool expression faulted slightly, clearly not expecting the sudden shift in argument.  
"I assure you Oz, I can handle myself" Padme responded, collecting herself and turning to mount the ramp into the ship. Oz sucked breath.  
"I have no doubt you can, Senator" she didn't mean to slip back into formalities, but when she met Padme gaze, she did so not as a student learning diplomacy. But as a Jedi.  
"But with all due respect, I either get on the ship as passenger or as a stowaway"  
"Telling me your plan is rather counterproductive" Padme eyed her carefully.  
"I'm bold, it's part of my charm," Oz smiled, but her eyes remained fixed on the Senator. Padme inhaled deeply, refusing to break their glaring game. Oz could practically see Padme weighing up her options, her dwindling time limit and the problem of a grumpy Padawan blocking her exit.  
"Fine," Padme said suddenly.  
A new excuse half way onto her lips. Oz stalled and blinked "I-what?"  
"Get onboard Oz" Padme repeated, starting up the ramp. "We leave immediately."

Oz blinked, watching Padme disappear into the ship. After a moment it clicked into pace and she shook herself and followed Padme onto the ship.  
"I can't believe that worked" she muttered to herself. Looking up she found Padme had already vanished from sight, Oz eyed the steps to the bridge as a likely candidate making her way towards them.  
Casting an eye around the narrow space, the ship's interior was as lavish as it's make. Behind her she heard a hiss as the ramp lifted as she mounted the steps, the door frame at the top lead directly into the bridge, it was spacious, about the standard for the ships size, it was also devoid of any sign of Padme. Curious, and still a tad suspicious she looked around- as if Padme might be hiding in a cupboard in the corner. Reaching over the pilot seat Oz flicked on the ship computer to prime the engine and tapped at the nav computer to see if the meeting coordinates had been entered, empty. Oz's pinched the bridge of her nose, was she really doing this?

She was helping a Republic Senator sneak off to a dangerous meeting who knows where, to meet with a member of the enemy faction. She could only imagine the look on Master Windu's face when she tried to explain their impromptu trip out of the system to the Council. A lead weight dropped into the pit of her stomach and she sat down in the co-pilot's chair. Taking a steadying breath.  
In. Out. Protect Padme, remain inconspicuous. Inconspicuous right.

She felt Padme approach this this time, or more accurately she heard the click of her boots on the steel floor.  
Oz swiveled around in her chair to meet her. Padme had already swapped out her gown for crisp shirt and trousers that hugged her slim figure, with high collar and full-length sleeves. A snug vest of scarlet matched her arm braces and boots. She had freed her hair from its complex style and opted for a loose ponytail slung behind her shoulders.  
"You sure we aren't going on an infiltration mission?" Oz asked, eyeing the more active orientated clothing.  
"I trust the banking Clan as much as you do Oz" Padme admitted, turning to a small cargo hold just outside the bridge "I'm just better at hiding it."  
"Hope for the best, plan for the worst" Oz replied out of habit, the moment they were out of her mouth she winced. Thankfully Padme missed it preoccupied with her search, she did lean back to flash Oz a smile "is that more of your ancient Jedi wisdom?"  
"Something like that yeah, what exactly are you looking for in there?" Oz managed a smile, eager to change subjects.

Padme's laugh was muffled slightly by the cargo hold, "If you insist on coming with me, I can't exactly arrive with a Jedi in tow". She drew back and tossed a lump of red and brown cloth at Oz, she caught the bundle and looked up as Padme crossed the room and sat down in the pilot seat. "Now get dressed captain we'll be entering of hyperspace in a few minutes'

* * *

-PRINDAAR SYSTEM-

The Holoprojection of Luminaria vanished with a nod and for the second time in the last hour, Anakin signed in frustration.

Without a word he turned on his heel, the frustration rolling of him as easily as flicking dust from his shoulder. Ahsoka caught his eye and he shot her a smile.  
"We haven't lost snips" he said with conviction. She nodded, and with that he inclined his head for her to follow him as he strolled towards the doors that lead to the bridge. The automated doors opened and the chaos of the bridge came into view, clone's hurried back and forth monitoring screens and relaying information, Ahsoka fell into step just behind her Master. Her senses assaulted with whirring sounds of beeping monitors and the echo of blaster fire. The familiar figures of Admiral Yularen and Obi-wan and Plo Koon stood resolute before the bridge's main view port.

The sight of the monstrous battleship occupied nearly the entire port view, its gigantic engines burned a furious red as it engaged in full retreat, even as the three republic cruisers peppered its hull with their bright blaster fire. It wasn't the first time she had seen the Malevolence. It hadn't been more than a few days since she and her master had discovered Master Plo in the wreckage of his fleet and encountered the Sith weapon for the first time, The Kel Dor Master and a handful of his crew had been lucky to escape with their lives, Though not for the Separatists' lack of trying. Yet even as the Sith cruiser-crusher fled from the republic's fleet she couldn't resist the shift of unease in the pit of her stomach.  
"We must summon reinforcements!" The deep baritone voice of Plo Koon cut though the Padawans thoughts and her eyes turned to the three men on the main viewing platform. Their discussion carried back to her, as she and Anakin approached.  
"That's why I here, Master Plo" Anakin cut in with his usual easy-going confidence. The Masters and the Admiral turned to face him, unsurprisingly Obi-wan viewed his ex-Padawan with a light amusement though his voice rang with authority.  
"Anakin, were you able to make contact with master Luminara?"  
"Yes master" Anakin replied with a slight nod, continuing forward to stand beside his fellow Jedi. "She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away."  
The frustration was clear on the Jedi master's face as his brow drew together, even so he nodded reaching unconsciously to stoke his chin "Then we'll have to make do with what we have."  
Yularen gave a short nod, excusing himself as he turned walking briskly away to survey his men's progress. The Jedi Knights turned back to the view-port just in time to catch another blast bolt clip the corner of the forward thrusters of the giant cruiser erupting into great plumes of flame. Ashoka felt her eyes drift to the Kel Dor Jedi as he watched, the more intimidating aspects of his heritage did not affect her, she'd known him too long and too well for that. Absently, Ahsoka pressed the nail of her thumb to her lip, it had barely been days since he had narrowly escaped death. However, it seemed neither his fellow knights nor friends could convince him to rest in the med bay.

But Anakin had turned from his discussion with Kenobi to address her. "Ahsoka can you monitor the Malevolence for any escape pods or ships, we can't risk Grievous making an escape"  
Ahsoka stood up a tad straighter.  
"Yes Master" she replied, her eyes darted briefly back to master Plo, his experience being set adrift in an escape pod and the close call with the hunters at the front of her thoughts.  
"with pleasure" she added, her lips pulling in the slightest of smiles, Anakin returned it with a look that told her he was thinking along the same lines.

Revenge was not the Jedi way, but should Grievous attempt to flee his dying ship, poetic irony would do just fine.

* * *

-HYPERSPACE-

The Naboo uniform was comfortable, if not a tad spacious. A perfect fit for Padme she suspected. Oz smiled quietly to herself. It appeared the more wilder rumours about the well-spoken senator might have some truth to them.  
It was certainly more manoeuvrable than the civilian clothes. The full sleeved dark blue shirt and trousers were simple and loose with a burgundy jerkin of thick sullust leather, falling to her hips and belted at the waist. It wouldn't stop a lightsaber or blaster but it would protect her from any blunt force. She kept her civilian boots though, seeing as the guard issued ones where easily two sizes too big. Shoes in hand she made her way barefoot out of the small bedroom.

"Any tips on how I should act when we arrive," Oz called out as she climbed the steps to the upper level, craning her neck to peek around the door-frame of the cockpit. Padme was at the helm, the vortex of Hyperspeed casting her in a ghostly shade of blue.  
"Try not to look too imposing, remember you're a guard not a Jedi Commander"  
"Got it" Oz replied, leaning up against the door frame, pulling on one of her boots and shoving her lightsaber unceremoniously down the side.  
"My lady, are you sure this information from the chancellor is reliable?" Threepio piped up, though he sat beside Padme his wobbly voice carried back to where Oz stood in the cargo bay.  
"Yes. it was secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself." Padme explained "if they leave the Separatist alliance, it will go a long way to shortening this war."  
The end of the war.  
The thought made Oz pause, she hadn't thought about the outcome of the war for a while, honestly she hadn't thought about much of anything lately. She had been a Padawan for nearly a year before the war began. Everything had changed so quickly after the battle of Geonosis, her training, the order, she didn't think she would ever get used to being called commander.  
"You ready Oz, we're approaching the system now." Padme called out, cutting Oz off from her thoughts.  
"Nearly done," She answered, shaking herself and hopped up on one leg to pull on her other boot.

The ship rocked slightly as they dropped out of Hyperspeed. A deafening boom of blaster fire and explosions. Threepio cried out in alarm. Before Oz had a chance to react the ship swerved sharply. Unbalanced and off-guard Oz yelped as she was thrown sideways, crashing into the wall and then backwards onto the floor as Padme righted the ship.  
"This isn't right! That's a droid warship!" Padme cried out, her voice panicked "We're in the middle of a battle!"  
"Padme what's happening" Oz demanded a hand rubbing her head where it had collided with the steel wall, launching herself to her feet, she almost ran straight into the co-pilot's seat as the sight of the massive star ship came into view.  
"By the stars" she gapped.

The battle cruiser barreled past them, fire spewing from the blast holes in its black plated hull. She'd never seen one its size easily three- no, four times the size of a republic issued star cruiser. A hailstorm of blue blaster fire caught the corner of Oz's sight, her eyes flicked after it. The monstrous ship took up so much of the viewing screen she nearly missed the three republic cruisers in pursuit. Their cannon-fire at full power as they chased their prey across the empty space sector.  
"Make for the fleet!" she exclaimed. Pointing to the cruisers in the distance. Padme nodded, working the ship's controls and sped forward.  
"Does this thing have guns?" Oz asked, her training kicking in as the urgency of the situation dawned on her.  
"It's a Naboo Yacht it doesn't have any weapons" Padme replied, yanking at the controls to avoid a chunk of burning debris that had been blasted off the side of the fleeing Empire ship. Oz grabbed the back of the pilot chair to steady herself.  
"Shielding?"  
Padme gritted her teeth "Not enough to survive that kind of blaster fire."  
The Padawan fought the urge to swear. Sucking breath and willed herself to calm. Focus, trust the force, control your emotions. She was out of practice but it came to her like an old friend. She inhaled, letting all but the task at hand drain from her. The knots in her stomach loosened.

"I'm gonna need that seat Threepio" Oz ordered softly. She didn't hear his reply and barely noticed him shuffle out of her way before she was taking the seat, running her eyes over the controls and trying to remember her master's instructions regarding space combat.  
"Just so you know Padme" surprising herself with the humor in her voice "I'm a terrible pilot."  
Padme's face broke with a smile "then we are in luck that I'm a good one".  
"Luck it seems is in short supply" Oz muttered, scanning the battlefield for something useful, they could use debris to evade fire, or maybe they should change course for the nearby moon. It was closer and they could slingshot around and meet up with the fleet. Perhaps their best chance was just to fly as fast as they could for the republic ships now and hope for the best, she glanced back at the fleet and her eyebrows shot skyward.  
"They've stopped firing"  
"Pardon?" Padme's head snapped towards her.

"The republic ships they-"  
The console beeped abruptly as hail from the republic command sounded.  
"Naboo cruiser! Identify yourself!" A voice ordered over the com channel. It wasn't a clone's voice, instead it was young and feminine, echoing with authority.  
Padme nodded pointing at the controls, mouthing 'sorry' as she passed control of the ship over to her co-pilot. "So much for that plan" Oz mumbled to herself taking over the steering, weaving back and forth though the battleground.  
"This is Senator Amidala," Padme announced, tapping the console to answer the hail.  
Almost immediately they got their reply.  
"Padme? What are you doing out here?" A male voice all but shouted through the com. Oz didn't dare take her eyes off the battlefield to ask Padme if she knew the man on the other end of the call, as she was busy trying to not kill them both. The Naboo yacht handling was smooth, but Padme still had to grab the console to not be thrown from her chair, as Oz jerked them clumsily around the scorched remains of a B2 Battle droid.  
A small holo connection opened up and the flickering form of a man appeared in front of Padme. He was likely a Jedi, Oz thought, standing broad shouldered and proud. After all, who else would be commanding a battle-cruiser while so blatantly out of military uniform. She didn't have time to determine who he was as a hunk of flaming star-cruiser rolled into their path and she yanked the controls to avoid it.

"l was sent on a special mission." Padme retorted indignantly- Oh yeah, they definitely knew each other. "The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty!" She told him. The ship dipped sharply as Oz narrowly avoided a spurt of fire. She gripped the controls so tightly her knuckles had turned white and her eyes darted back forth for any incoming danger.  
"Get out of there as fast as you can!" the man shouted, she could hear other voices over the com informing the man there where Clone fighters scrambling to cover them.  
For a moment a sense of relief lifted an unseen weight from Oz's shoulders.  
Then it ended.

The ship jarred to a shrill halt, launching all occupants of the cockpit forward. The controls slammed painfully into Oz's chest. She winced, filtering out the twang of pain and snatched at the controls. The ship didn't respond, she worked them again and the ship groaned in response.  
She turned abruptly to look at Padme, the realization mirrored in her eyes told the Padawan that they both knew what was about to happen.  
"Oh Kriff" Oz barked, her hands leaped back to the control panel, redirecting as much power as she could to the ship's engine as they began to drift backwards towards the Empire's cruiser.  
"Have we been hit?" Threepio's fearful voice asked from across the room. He must have been thrown when the ship stopped.  
"I'm afraid it's much worse than that," Padme said, dread filling her voice.  
On the other side of the holo frequency the man heard her too "Padme, what's happening?"

Oz gunned the engines again, they fired and the ship wobbled, whining dully they worked against the force dragging them backwards.  
"Come on" she hissed, firing them again with the same result.  
"We're being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam!" Padme announced to the man. Oz looked around at the controls, there was no more spare power to divert to the engine. The cruiser-crusher was just too powerful. She turned to face Padme and shook her head,  
"it was worth a try" Padme reassure her with a steely gaze but Oz caught the glint of fear in the haunts of her eyes.

Oz sucked breath and nodded, "I'll prep the droid" she said and swung around in her chair rushing over to Threepio, he was slumped in the corner.  
Behind her she could hear Padme speaking with the man on the holo. "I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip. Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!"  
By the time Oz had the droid back on his feet and ready to go Padme was standing and bent over the ship's control board, her hands working feverishly as she programmed the ship's systems.

"Somehow, I don't think the Chancellor is getting his treaty" Oz announced with a hint of sarcasm. It didn't have the desired effect when she heard Padme sigh.  
"l sees now this whole thing was a trap and I'm afraid I walked right into it" she admitted bitterly.  
"You're not the only one Padme. But it's time to get out of this very shiny sitting-convor" Oz smiled handing the senator her blaster belt and holster. This time the woman returned it, "I've overloaded the power system, let's go" she told Oz and they bolted for the door.  
"Oh! We're doomed" Threepio concluded, hurrying after them.

* * *

Padme jumped from the yacht's landing gear in a single practiced leap, dropping into a smooth crouch. She turned and urgently beckoned to the two above her, "Come on, Threepio! Hurry!" she hissed.  
"Coming my lady" the droid replied approaching the drop awkwardly.  
Oz bit her lip, she was hunched uncomfortably in the narrow space, craning her head around the gap in the landing gear she spotted the entrance to the hanger.

Stray droids milled about, too busy to notice them yet, but not for long, this was taking too long. A boarding party could be arriving to take them into custody at any moment. Not to mention the yacht they were still inside off was a literally ticking time bomb. They had to get away from the ship.  
"Sorry about this Threepio" Oz whispered, placing a foot on his back and shoved.  
"Pardon me, Oz'mandarrrrrrrrris" He wailed and toppled out the landing gear. Bouncing and sliding over the foot and onto the hanger floor. Oz landed down beside him a few seconds later.

"Help me," Padme hurried, ignoring his blabbering and grabbing one of his arms, Oz followed her lead and together they dragged him to cover. Darting and scurrying till they reached the far wall.  
"All right, we're clear" Padme panted, they dropped to a crouch to gather their breath and thoughts.  
"We nee-" Oz cut herself short, her sensitive ears pricking as a clang sounded across the hanger.  
"What is it?" Padme demanded, but Oz held up a hand and pointed to the edge of the crates, carefully Padme peering around it. The Padawan focused on her hearing, the clang was rhythmic, definitely footsteps. Different from the shuffle of the battle droids, bigger perhaps had the Battleships commander sent magnaguards to collect them?  
Oz inhaled sharply pressing herself into the crates, she had never seen one up close but the skill they were programmed was nothing to be scoffed at. She swallowed with difficulty; this was shaping up to be a fun trip. A soft gasp had Oz glancing urgently to the senator. She might have pressed Padme for what she had seen when the gravelly voice hacked an order that echoed off the walls.

"You two, come with me!"

Oz's mouth went dry, "Grievous" she whispered, hearing the dread in her voice. Maybe magnaguards would have been better after all...  
"We have to move," She ordered, finding her voice and doing her best to keep the tremble from it. Reaching for her boot she withdrew her saber and clipped it securely to the belt of her tunic. It was oddly comforting despite their situation. Padme meet her eye and pointed silently to the doors mouthing _clear  
_ They set off again, dragging Threepio behind them. Driods seemed to be everywhere, moving supplies and checking systems. The giant cruiser's damage had put the whole place on emergency. Oz held her breath as they took cover behind a Starfighter ship as a pair of B-1 droids passed on the other side. Hopefully that meant fewer droids would be patrolling the halls, Oz thought as she slipped from cover.

"Wait Oz!" Padme warned suddenly, her hands closing around her wrist and yanking her back. The Naboo ship shattered in a boom, a ball of fire swelled in a great heave, twisted metal and scorched the air in a wave that rushed that engulfed the room in its blister. Oz threw up her hands in an attempt to shield herself from heat that lashed out at her skin. She was faintly aware Padme huddled beside her arms covering her head. A slice of the ship's stern fin ripped off, cutting through the air it streaked past their hiding place and sank deep into the hanger wall. The explosion threw the hanger into panic, sirens screamed as droids rushed towards the blaze. Half blind Oz reached out and caught Padme's wrist.  
"Time to Run" Oz ordered through a mouthful of cinders pushing them towards the door. Padme coughed and spluttered as they dashed through hangar doors and into the hallways.  
"My thoughts exactly."


	2. Part 2 - Malevolent Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kicks in door*
> 
> "BITCH I LIVED!"
> 
> Me: Finally a free afternoon to write!
> 
> Goblin: Pssssst, hey… You should play some Ark Survival
> 
> Me: Nope, I have a chapter to write.
> 
> Goblin: Ok… You should play SWTOR then
> 
> Me: No. Chapter.
> 
> Goblin: But it's research…
> 
> Me: I… ok, one run on the Maelstrom Prison, just to get me in the mood
> 
> -12 hours and one not finished chapter later-
> 
> Me: …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> Shit

**Chapter two**  
_-These Malevolent Ways-_

**PRINDAAR SYSTEM:** Somewhere in the Malevolence

Oz's lungs wheezed in search of clean oxygen. Cinders and scorched air clogged her throat and lungs until each breath grew tight against her chest. She staggered, boots clattered over the steel floor, sliding against its polished surface and threatening to send her tumbling head over heels.

Steel walls flashed by in a blur. The strict, formulated designs of the halls made one identical to the next. Left then right, then right again. they ran till Oz's brain spun with what halls and corners they had or hadn't taken. Direction had become a luxury long forgotten after they'd burst from the hanger, dragging the protocol droid behind them.

Truth be told, Oz was in no rush to stop their sprint. Every slip and skitter was another step that put distance between them and the cyborg general. Not that he'd be able to find them easily.

The scorched blaster holes Oz had spied in the cruiser-crushers hull during their untimely appearance in the warzone, had revealed the deeper level of damage within. Some busted pipes in the cruiser's walls had choked the hallways in a fog of exhaust fuels. It slathered her vision in a smear of colour, until she could barely make out the end of the hall. Stained a ghostly hue of rusted red under the flickering emergency lights, the shroud of thick haze ensnaring everything below the knee. Oz inhaled the bitter air, it was dry and scratchy against her throat.

The Cruiser groaned, it's crippled retreat rumbling under their feet. The Separatist war machine was dying. Oz hadn't quite yet decided if that was good or not.

It was a haunting cover that masked their retreat into the depths of the Separatist Cruiser, but it also made every turn a gamble. Gasping for breath, she reached out to Padme, motioning for her to stop. They couldn't continue like this. At any moment, they could come across a patrol and—

The Padawan, senator, and protocol clattered into a new hallway and came face to face with a squad of droids. All three stowaways skidded gracelessly to a stop, and Oz's brows vanished under her fringe. Stifling an indignant growl Oz resisted the urge to slam her face into her palm, Case and kiffing point.

"Oh great," Padme grumbled. The Padawan barely caught the senator muttering beside her.

The foremost of the small group of droids stopped so abruptly at the sight of them that next in line ran directly into it. It was the only reprieve awarded to them.

A scattering of seconds to snatch it, Oz noted two standard B1's and one Superbattle droid, the latter being the biggest threat.

"You three! Stop right there," the closest of the B1's shouted, recovering from its surprise and pointing a metallic hand at the three stowaways.

"Senator, Get down!" Oz squawked, the palm of her hand catching the older woman by the shoulder. Shoving the senator back into the previous hallway. Padme cried out. Her grip on Threepio dragged him with her. The droid's metallic limbs went reeling.

"Good heavens!" the protocol droid announced as the droids opened fire on their team.

Oz gulped air in an urgent breath. Kicking off, she covered the distance between herself and the droids in a matter of seconds. All but tearing her lightsaber from her hip, she ducked left as a stray blaster shot zipped past her shoulder. Her breath tight in her chest as she reached them.

The Superbattle droid adjusted its aim, blaster attachment primed, but Oz was ready for it. Years of practice and training guided her as she sidestepped to the droid's left. Her thumb brushed the lightsaber's activation button.

The sharp sound of ignition was lost amongst the blasterfire, but the emerald blade that burst from it was unmistakable. The blade arched as Oz rolled her wrist, her weapon kept close to her body as it moved. A precision cut rather than a wide slash, perfect for close quarters combat such as this.

The lightsaber hummed as it swept upwards, carving through the battle driod's chest, molten metal hissing as it toppled backwards. Without hesitation she bought the blade around. just in time. As the other droids had turned their blaster fire in her direction.

She stumbled, rushing to pull her saber up into a clumsy guard. Oz barely caught one of the bolts aimed for her head with the edge of her emerald blade. The force was enough to knock her back a few steps, feet scrambling to adjust her balance.

The redirected shot ricocheted off, missing both of the remaining droids by meters. Oz's lip pulled in disgust. Careless, sloppy work.  
She needed to focus, to think beyond the hammering of her heartbeat in her ears.

Tightening her grip on her weapon she lunged forward, spearing the second B1 through its faceplate. Drawing back in a quick retreat. She didn't need to see it collapse to know it was dead. Though as she turned her attention to the last of the small patrol squad. The last B1 was already backing away in full retreat. It had its arm raised to its speech box.

"Sighting of the stowaway," it chattered into its comm. "They have a Je **—** "

A shard of blue light whistled past Oz from behind. The blastershot punctured a hole through the droid's chest plate, cutting its report short. The droid rocked backwards before it crumpled forward with a clatter. Loose limbs clanged loudly as they hit the floor. Then, as suddenly as the hallways had erupted into blasterfire and warfare, they fell back into silence.

Oz's breath escaped her in a sigh. She grinned, turning to face Padme. "Nice shot," she commented. The blade of her weapon vanished as she clipped it back on her belt.

The senator dropped her arm, letting her compact blaster hang loose in her hand as she slipped it back into her holster. "I might have made it sooner if you hadn't tossed me like a sack of jogan fruit," Padme snarked. The words were sharp, but the playful note in her voice assured Oz that she wasn't annoyed.

It didn't stop Oz from glancing sheepishly away, but before she could reply, a golden plated head poked out around the corner. "You're not hurt, are you my lady?" Threepio asked anxiously.

"No, I'm fine." Padme shook her head, dark hair bouncing as she approached the dismembered Superbattle. "Not sure I'll ever get the smell of smoke out of my hair though. You?" She asked, glancing at Oz.  
Despite their situation Oz giggled, attempting to hide it under a poorly disguised cough.

"I think my ears are singed," Oz offered half heartedly, running a hand over the short fur that covered her large ears.

"Not too late to go into force healing, is it?" Padme teased.

Given that it likely wasn't the time nor place to explain the rarity of a gift like force healing was, Oz decided to drop her hands to straighten her borrowed tunic instead.

"I think I'll stick to bacta," she replied. The corner of her lips tugged slightly into a smile.

Gold glinted at the nod of a metal head. "I do believe there was some bacta on the ship before it was destroyed," Threepio interjected.

"Joke, Threepio." Oz sighed, "It was a joke."

"Help me with these, will you?" Padme said, gesturing to the hunks of droid. Oz nodded, albeit questioningly.

In front of her, Padme stooped to grasp a droid's arm as she approached it. Together they dragged it to the side of the hallway, the padawan following Padme's lead to stuff each droid unceremoniously into a nearby corner.

By the second trip Oz's curiosity won out. "Any reason we are rearranging dead droids?" Oz inquired as she shuffled awkwardly under the load of the B1 droid she had stabbed only moments ago.

Padme grunted with effort, sitting down her upper half of lobotomized droid, and paused to push her hair from her eyes. "Until we make our escape, I think it would be wise to avoid giving Grievous any hints as to where we have gone," she panted.

Slowly, Oz nodded. It was a good plan, covering their tracks while in enemy territory. Decided, Oz dropped her droid torso alongside the others, kicking a stray arm out of the way.

"Hopefully, they won't spot them with all this haze," she agreed, rocking back on the balls of her feet to glance down the hallway. The corner was relatively distant from the more direct path the droids would take. If they were lucky, their facade would hold long enough to keep Grievous guessing until they escaped.

"Speaking of our escape…" Oz began, meeting Padme's gaze.

"I'm sure your jedi teachings have a cunning plan for our exit," Padme replied with a coy smile.

Oz gave a very un-jedi like snort of laughter "Not all that cunning, I'm afraid" she admitted, "I think we should find an escape pod and get off this bucket while we still can." Her words earned a brief smile from the senator before the other woman countered her.

"What would stop them from dragging us back in again?" Padme crossed her arms and touched her thumb to her lips thoughtfully.

"Or… we could shut down their field generator?" Oz offered, but Padme's brow drew together slightly.

"Effective, but it would take more time." Padme advised, "Grievous will likely already have droids out looking for us there, too."

Oz thought for a second. "Ok, what if we contact the fleet. They could cover us with some fighters!" she exclaimed.

Confidently, Padme nodded. A sharp smile cut through her worried expression. "That handles one problem, but we still need to be picked up."

"I don't suppose you know how to steer a Sep escape pod, do you?" Oz asked.

Padme shook her head. "I'm afraid not, you?"

Oz lifted a single eyebrow. The corner of her lip pulled upwards. "You already witnessed my pilot skills first hand."

"Fair point." Padme winced, no doubt recalling nearly being thrown out of her seat earlier. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Threepio who had been mostly quiet for their droid redecorating endeavour finally spoke up. "But how will the fleet know what we are planning?"

"Well, first we'll need to contact the fleet. Do you think a commlink will reach them?" Oz concluded as she turned. Indicating lightly with her head, she jogged down the hallway, aware that Padme was following close behind her. Prying a small communication device from her arm guard, Oz handed it over to the senator.

"Probably, but I don't know what channel they are on," Padme muttered. She turned the device over in her hand. "We need something we can broadcast over all channels."

"Like a Comm Panel?" Oz grinned while peeking around the next corner. The next hallway was empty. Oz glanced back to Padme and gestured with her head to follow. "Most Sep destroyers have a comm panel on every floor, usually near the turbolifts."

Oz ran the tip of her tongue over her canines, scavenging her memory for the lessons she'd been given by her master on ship layout.

"Then lead the way, Oz." Padme gestured to the expansive steel walls ahead of them.

* * *

_**PRINDAAR SYSTEM:** _ _Outside the Malevolence_

Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi had two problems, his "what-are-warning-signs" ex-Padawan and the trash-can bucket he called a ship.

The _Twilights_ engine rattled like Anakin had stuffed the cargo with every loose bolt and assortment of tin cans he could get his hands on. Least to say, the freighter was obnoxiously loud **—** truly, like a bantha trying its hooves at opera. Though Anakin assured him it was in perfect working order. The floor tremmered beneath his feet briefly as the engine gave a sort of hiccup, but continued to chug on.

Perfect working order indeed?  
Obi-wan's gut twisted, an unease in the pit of his staunch nibbling at his thoughts.

"Anakin, you do realize that if they spot us, we'll be pulverized?" he sighed, the faintest of smiles touching his lips.

Beside him Anakin scoffed, tossing an amused look at Jedi Master. Flexing his fingers, he steered the _Twilight_ with expert ease. His azure eyes watched the _Malevolence_ with an almost playful focus.

"I told you master, They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us. We sneak in, find Padme and get out before the good general knows it!" Anakin replied cheerfully as if he was suggesting lunch between council meetings. Or perhaps that was the intention, Obi-wan could see the truth in the corner of his friend's eyes, he was worried.

Anything could have happened to the senator after they lost contact. She could have been captured, or was fleeing Grievous in an ironclad labyrinth. It had not taken Anakin all that long to cobble together a suicidal rescue mission.

Regardless of the clanks and sputters, the ship's handling was smooth and steady. Anakin guided his ship close enough for the blaster strut projecting out of the _Twilights_ right hand side to come dangerously close to the _Malevolaves_ outer armour plating.

Obi-wan didn't share his fellow knights affiliation for theatrics, glancing at the strut as it skimmed inches from the enemy hull. "Subtlety has never been one of your strong points, Anakin."

"Speaking of subtlety, You wanna tell me what's eating you?" Anakin prodded gleefully, daring to pull his eyes from the viewing port to challenge his friend.

Internally Obi-wan kicked himself. Blast, trust Anakin to notice.

"Other than your insane plan? No, I'm quite used to that by now?" Obi-wan replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't pretend you're not hiding something old man" Anakin jabbed with a look of glee, "You have a terrible sabacc face."

"I have an excellent sabacc face!" Obi-wan countered, more than a little smugly. But it was true, something was stirring in his gut, and it wasn't Anakin's piloting skills.

"You're changing the subject master, do you think I wouldn't notice you've been shifting in your seat since we left the hanger'' Anakin quipped, twisting the ship's controls, the ship banked till it was completely vertical. If not for the freighter's artificial gravity the pair would likely have been thrown from their chairs. Anakin's gaze was strictly on his piloting as he eased the small ship up alongside to the _Malevolane's_ rear emergency docking port.

With a loud and hollow 'Clank' they locked on, and Anakin turned to smile smugly at his old master.

"It could be nothing, just a feeling" Obi-wan admitted, caving at last.

Anakin's brow went up, when it came to Jedi business after all a disturbance or feeling was nothing to easily dismiss. Crossing his arms over his chest Anakin fixed his elder with a _go-on_ stare. A response that led Obi-wan to sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't quite place it" Obi-wan shook his head, "There is more to this than rescuing Padme, I know it."

"Like what?" Anakin inquired, "You think Grievous is plotting something else?"

"Possibly"

The Jedi Master wasn't all that convincing. Anakin looked as if he wanted to press the issue, tightening then loosening his jaw. Instead he rocked forward and rose to his feet.

"We can deal with your senses later, old man. Padme needs us." he decided. Obi-wan rose to follow him, rolling his shoulders as they approached the rear of the ship. As if hoping the motion would rid him of the feeling still gnawing at the tips of his fingers. Obi-wan could still sense his friends' resolve, the subject was not over, simply postponed.

"All the more reason to get moving" he agreed.

"Well, thanks to my expert piloting, we've reached the ship undetected." Anakin piped up as the airlock hissed, cracking open and blasting the pair with cold, foul tasting air that rose the hackles along the back of Obi-wan's neck.

"Really, was the spinning all that necessary?" Obi-wan shot back with mild amusement.

"It's called good piloting," Anakin countered easily.

Though his calm façade was convincing, he was thankful Anakin was more focused on the senators safety to grill him further. Nor to catch the finer details of his discomfort. He had not been entirely truthful with his ex-Padawan.

True, he didn't know the full extent of this peculiar shift in the force, or what it entailed. However, like it or not, he couldn't deny that he knew this feeling.

The way it seemed to stir and coil in knots between his shoulder blades. Twisting, tightening, nipping at his tendons every time he tried to stretch the cramped muscles.

It pulled at him, tugging somewhere behind his stomach. As if at any moment it might yank him off balance. He had felt it before, and back then it had heralded a change that had rattled the foundation of his life.

It was a certainty that burnt cold and clear that not even years could dampen its familiarity.

But that had been a long time ago, on a backwater planet they called Tatooine.

* * *

Subtlety thy name is Goblin (;b)

* * *

**PRINDAAR SYSTEM:** The Lower Levels of _The Malevolence_

 _Note to self_ , Oz remarked dryly. Make a habit of carrying a compact holoprojector of Separatist ship layouts. The cold steel leached through her tunic as Oz pressed her back up against the wall. With only a crew of droids and the few generals that were living organisms remaining primarily on the bridge. The Separatist had little reason to provide the rest of the ship with internal heating. Oz shivered, if she stayed still too long she feared she might freeze to the spot. An overcompensation that made her jumpy, eager to move and keep warm.

It was difficult not to rush, to pace herself as she led the senator from hallway to hallway, picking and choosing when to move felt like a constant gamble.

What if a patrol appeared before they could find cover? What if her memory of Separatist ship layout was flawed? or if the Separatists had changed them when designing the new ship?

What if. What if. What if!

Oz scrunched her nose and shovelled the unhelpful thoughts into the back of her mind, packing two feet of ' _more important things to think about_ ' on top of them. The hallways were strangely silent, without the boom of blaster fire, the maze of steel frame and floor panels had only the soft click of Padme's heels to fill the eerie void around them. A shiver spider walked up Oz's spine, her ears twitched nervously, the smell of burning gas and taste of cinders still lingered. Oz caught the skip in her blood before it could kick her senses into overdrive.

 _Quiet your mind Oz_ she echoed her master words, _in silence find your focus._ Easy to say when you were losing feeling in your toes.

Oz felt the corner of her lip tug gently and nearly whooped in joy when she slunk around a corner and spotted the large comm panel secured to the wall at the end of the hall.

Every fibre of her being screamed at her to sprint the distance, let the force carry her like a whirlwind in leaps and bounds. Latch onto the comm panel and scream for emergence EVAC though every channel.

Had she not run headlong into a unit of droids earlier, she might have.

Safe to say, the ever-present reminder that a four-armed tuberculosis-riddled cyborg was hunting them was enough to keep her on her toes.

Deeming the hallway safe, she was about to step out when something shifted in the haze.

"Wait" Oz hissed, freezing in place and then dropped into a crouch, Padme hovered at her shoulder.  
"What is it?" the older woman asked in concern, readying her blaster. Threepio shrank back even further behind Padme **—** if that was even possible.

A faint, but tell-tale clink caught Oz's sensitive ears and some of the tension left the knots contorting in her shoulders.

She caught sight of them, blurred shapes nearly lost in the fog that cloaked the hallways. Three B1 droids painted in dark crimson strips emerged from the haze and approached the com panel, their chatters only a distant buzz to the Padawan.

"Nothing, just some soon to be scrap metal" Oz hushed, lips turning sly. A hand dropping to her belt, or more specifically the hilt of her lightsaber as she made to step out.

"Wait— No!" Padme hissed in alarm, grabbing at the Zygerrians arm. "You can't attack them!"

Oz looked at the senator with an incredulous expression, raising one confused and somewhat annoyed eyebrow. "What do you want me to do? Ask them for directions to the nearest escape pods?" she scoffed.

Padme gave a pained expression and tugged Oz further back from the edge, lest they be heard.

"Right now Grievous doesn't know about you, why else would he take his time collecting his hostage back in the hanger, he must think I'm alone and scared." the senator explained in hushed tones.

"Then let me keep us from getting any more caught than we are, I'll dice these droids and we can go" Oz hissed back impatiently, craning her neck back to make sure the droids were not headed their way.

"No, Oz" Padme sighed, gathering her words and pushing a few stray locks from her face. "Don't you get it, if Grievous knows there's a Jedi on board he'll flood the halls with patrols and we'll never make it. As long as the other droids we fought aren't found then we are safe!"

Despite the situation, Oz couldn't help but let her lips gather in a smirk, offering a questioning look at the senator's choice of words.

Padme closed her eyes, loosing a sigh that was strung with exasperation. She conceded. "Yes, Well; as safe as trapped in enemy territory can get" the senator corrected.  
"While being actively hunted by a Jedi killing cyborg" Oz added, her lips still poised.  
"And that," Padme's voice had lost its hint of humour.  
"On a ship that could blow up any second"  
"Oz" Padme warned.  
"With no way of contacting the republic of course"  
"Are you done"  
"No, no" Oz said crisply "I'm sure I can make it worse, maybe I could personally hand Grievous my lightsaber before he kills us since I'm not using it."

"It doesn't matter, but the longer Grievous thinks we are defenceless the better chance we have!" Padme exclaimed.

Oz hesitated, considering the other woman's words. As much as she hated to admit it. Her weapon was more of a liability than a advantage. The acknowledgment turned in her gut, shifting uncomfortably and nodded. "if he keeps thinking we are just a senator and her guard he'll keep his forced on repairing the ship"

"Exactly" Padme said confidently, the spark returning to her eyes.

"Well, if I can't use this…" Oz whispered, gesturing to the laser sword at her hip. "Then how do we get to the panel!"

"Pardon me" Threepio broke into the conversation, peeping out from behind Padme "But might I suggest we keep moving? Perhaps we could find a different comm panel?"

But Oz shook her head. "No, the more time we spend here, the more time Grievous has to catch us. We need to hurry."

Padme peered round the corner, her immaculate brows pulling together as she watched the droids gathered about the comm panel data pads in hand.

"Don't suppose you can hear them can you?" Oz asked the Protocol beside her.

A golden head swivelled towards her. Somehow, despite not having any moving facial features, the droid gave her a look that felt like sheer bewilderment. Leading Oz to wonder if the little hamster running his processors was working overtime.

"Eavesdrop!" Threepio gasped at last "I say Padawan Oz'mandias!" His wirily voice rose an octave and warning sirens bellowed in Oz's ears. From the corner of her gaze she could see Padme whipping round in surprise and panic filling her eyes, even as the oblivious droid continued his objection. "Such a deliberate breach of basic manners would go against everything a prot **—** " in a hasty panic Oz clapped a hand over his voice box.

"Ok i get it!" she hissed "No eavesdropping. But your gonna get us caug—"

Metallic footsteps tolled like a bell, cold and clear they snuffed out any remaining words. Oz felt Padme's hand snatch a fist full of her tunic. Dragging her back to the safety of the hall. They jammed themselves up against the steel walls, Threepio's shiny chassis between them in a last moment attempt to remain undetected.

It was only by a slim margin, but the droids passed seamlessly into the hallway just left of where they crouched.

"The General wants all available teams to report in" One told the group they marched past the stowaways crouching in the fog.

"What about repairs?" another answered.

"You heard the orders!" The first overruled "Finding the Senator is the most important thing right now. There was a reported sighting in Section C." They continued their march. Oz counted their synced steps they disappeared down the hallway

Section C… Section C… Brows drawn inwards, Oz rattled her brain. Where was section C?  
She didn't have much time to ponder how well they had— or had not, avoided detection. When her senses informed her that the soles of Padme's shoes were vanishing round the corner. Threepio shuffled after her.

Oz stood abruptly, somewhat dumbfounded she had nearly missed the senators' existence entirely. "Spectacular guarding Oz" she snarked to herself.  
Not wanting to leave the Senator with nothing but a golden canister for protection, Oz hastened after the pair. Nearly tripping on an iron panel that had come loose from its setting in the hallways ceiling as she bolted after them.

Padme made it to the panel first, her dark curls swishing as she slid to stop. Oz was hot on her heels sidestepping the droid she got her first good at the comm panel.

The panel in question hadn't entirely survived the ship's onslaught. It sparked suspiciously,

"No wonder the droids left it" Oz muttered, eyeing the panel. Padme didn't reply, her focus absorbed with the panel, the nail of her thumb to her lips as she surveyed the damage.

The left corner of the fitting had come loose, exposing the wires beneath. Not the most resureing sign. Still if the main components were still ordered they could probably patch a call through open channels?  
It couldn't be harder than hot wiring a door right?

Oz stepped forward to say as much when Padme lip suddenly stretched into a smile. She turned to Oz, her face alight with confidence.  
"Think you can watch my back?" she asked, eye glittering.

Oz blinked. Her brain short circuiting mid thought, her mouth dropped open slightly. Any appropriate response slid out the backdoor and left her with nothing but a blank screen. She closed her mouth, then opened it again.

"Sure?" was the reply her brain spat out.

Padme nodded fiercely, and turned back to the panel. Plunging her hands into the mess of wires. Leaving the dumbfounded Padawan to watch.

Oz's brain finally managed to reboot and she shook herself. Backing up a few steps she turned on her heel and promptly bit down on her lip to keep herself from snorting loudly at the situation.

Glancing left to right, keeping an eye **—** and ear, out for patrols. Behind her she could hear Padme at work and glanced over once or twice.

"Come on" Padme muttered, her lips moved near voiceless repeating instructions, Oz only caught a snippet as the older woman yanked two wires free from the wall.

"Connect the two blues, don't touch the greens" she repeatedly twisted the two together, the plugs sparking and with a bright flare the console hummed to life. Oz's brow rose in surprise and admiration.  
Padme grinned in triumph at her work, flashing Oz a wink as she dropped the wires.

With no living or artificial soul in sight, Oz tugged at her sleeves. Curiosity itching at her thoughts. Internally she shrugged, to kark with it, she'd push her luck.

"So… uh, Where does a senator learn to hotwire a comm panel?" Oz said, tossing the inquiry over her shoulder.

"Arh, well" Padme shrugged, pressing a collection of the panel buttons in rapid order. "A good friend of mine insisted on showing me how to call for help in case I got myself in hot water again, turns out he was right".

She turned her head quickly to reach behind the panel, but not before Oz caught a faint hue of pink that touched her cheeks. Oz dismissed the _Again_. She was thoroughly convinced at this point Padme attracted trouble nearly as much as Jedi did.

"And what about you then?" Padme countered, turning a dial on the panel.

"What about me?" Oz replied with a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation she felt calmer than she had in hours. Returning her gaze to the currently empty hallway.

"Earlier on the ship, you looked like you've never sat in a pilot seat before?" Padme chimed. "I thought Jedi were all ace pilots?"

Oz winced, thankful that with her back turned Padme couldn't see her face. "Know lots of Jedi do you senator?" She mused in a coy tone.

Her deflection fell on the argumentative skills of beskar. "Question dodging" Padme shot back in the same bell chime voice.

Oz snorted, cursing playfully under her breath "Fine, I guess you could say piloting and I don't exactly get on".

She heard the panels begin to pitch. She glanced over her shoulder again just in time to watch the panel spit a handful of sparks. Padme snatched back her hand with a scowl.

Oz eyed the panel, it could be that pressure on the capacitor was too high? Or perhaps—  
Padme twisted a lower dial and the shrill whine dulled immediately.  
Ok, maybe not. She waited for Padme a moment longer, studying the way she mimicked respected actions, still whispering the instructions she had been schooled in.

"Who did you say taught you this hot wiring method again?" Oz admired. "I've never thought off going in through the frequency compressor rather than the mainframe?"

"Ana **—** my friend, thinks the mainframe is too easily picked by the ship's comm channel," Padme explained. Oz nodded absently, already absorbed in the unique style. "You know really have to introducing me when we get off this crippled ice box"

It was Padme's turn to laugh, "I'll think about it, but you were telling me about your unyielding hatred for piloting. Yet, you knew how to redirect power to the engines?" Padme continued,

"I know droids," Oz admitted, watching constantly. "but putting a speeder together isn't exactly the same has driving one"

"You hate piloting that much?" Padme asked, scepticism threading her voice.

"You want the polite answer or the honest one" Oz snarked, one corner of her lip tugging. Padme glanced back from her work to match Oz's barb. Measuring her response. "We are already caught in a separatist trap. I think we could do with some honesty."

Oz grinned, and then scrunched up her face in dramatic fashion "I'd rather pump myself with toxic run off"  
Padme's turned sour, like she was repressing a gag. "Yes, point made. Maybe a little less honesty."

"Pardon me, my lady" Threepio asked, shuffling nervously forward "is that panel active yet?"

"Not yet," Padme replied, gently shaking her head.

"What's wrong Threepio? Feeling jumpy?" Oz teased, inspecting what little she could see in the hallways.

A distant clink whispered to Oz's sensitive ears. Faint enough that she could have easily missed it entirely. She stilled, her ears twitched, straining over Threepio's babble and the panel drone.  
The panel!  
She's been too invested in the repair she hadn't even registered how loud it really was!  
What sounds and cues had she missed.

Oz strayed further into the halls, still the hushed words of Padme and Threepio were lost in the stale air. Fighting to hear beyond the drone. Pressing it from her thoughts.  
There it was! The hint of a clink, a sparking wire? Loose damage from the bombardment?

Her eyes searched the haze for a clue. Then it came again, clearer, and not alone. A noise no one could mistake, the sound of metal feet clacking in their direction.

"Droids" she hissed, dread filling her voice. She turned sharply on her heel; she might have left scorch marks in the floor and she sprinted back the way she came.

Padme looked up in surprise when Oz came blundering back to her side.

"We need to move, there are droids coming this way" Oz reported.  
"We can't!' Padme protested, "The panel is nearly fixed"

"You want to explain that to the squad when they find us" Oz retorted "Lets circle background". She was already turning when Padme's reply.

"No" She breathed, even as the march of droids echoed louder. Oz whirled on the senator.

"What do you mean no? We need to run" Oz snapped exasperated. But Padme was looking around, her searching the haze for something. Her chestnut eyes sparked.

"Not run, we need to hide," she told the Zygerrian. Rushing past her. Oz sprinted after her in confusion. They scrambled down the hallway before Padme suddenly dropped to her knee.

"Help me with this" she hissed, groping at something in the haze. Blinking, Oz complied and realised it was the loose ceiling panel she had nearly tripped over only a few minutes earlier.

There was no time to argue, to plead her case. She simply needed to trust Padme.

Her gloved fingers fumbling with the heavy iron, struggling to weddle her fingers under the heavy edge. She was sure her face turned scarlet under the strain when she heaved it up. Padme's hands appeared next to her own in an instant. Muscles bunched and the ever-present crash of droids creeping nearer and nearer. They half carried, half dragged it over to one of the hallway's outcrops. Oz was surprised at how convincing the makeshift hide looked. With the hall scattered with broken panels or rubbles, a single sheet of metal lent up against the nook was nearly seamless.

But there was little time to admire their handy work. The sound of footsteps was closer than ever, bouncing off the walls.

"In. Now!" Padme ordered. Oz seized Threepio by his gold plated shoulders and steered him into the small space, before she felt Padme squeeze in behind her. The loose wall panel was heavy, but between the two of them they slid the opening closed enough before the footsteps reached them. A squad of the B1 battle droids marched in lock step into view.

At least it looked like it from the tiny shred of light Oz peered through, pinned between Padme and Threepio she could only see anything happening in the hallway though the crook of Padme's elbow.

Sure enough, the bronzed chassis of a B1 marched through her tiny viewport. Then another.

And then, something different. Something with a heavier step that did not sync with the others. A step accompanied by the click of claws that scratched the steel beneath its feet.

Oz didn't need to feel Padme suddenly stiffen. Nor did she need to glimpse the sliver grey plated armour, to know what hulking monster now lurked meters from their hiding space. All she needed was the tell-tale guttural cough of a shattered lung, that choked hoarsely on the thinned air.

Was it the ingot of lead that seemingly dropped into the hollow of her stomach that stole the air from her lungs. Or perhaps the vile metallic taste that crept up the back of her throat, clawing at her windpipe and threatening to choke her.

Regardless, as General Grievous passed briefly through her pinprick of sight and Oz pressed her lips together, her mouth drained of all moisture as if she had taken a mouthful of salt. She wrestled the gasp that swelled in her throat back into her heaving chest.

Why had he stopped, she could see him shifting, clawing hands opening and closing as his hollow yellow eyes surveyed the area, falling with interest on the semi repaired comm panel.

Oz struggled to breath, she didn't dare turn away, she couldn't risk it. Any sound, any movement, would betray them.

Her heart crashed like a thunderclap against its bone cage, desperate to escape the ribbed prison. It struggled wildly, as if it might burst free of her chest and flee the General itself. Surely, he must hear it?  
The more she tried to reign in the hammering in her heart, the louder it drummed.

He must, he must!  
How could he not?

When it pounded in her temples, filling her ears with a galloping thunder 'till she could hear nothing else. He was to close, he was going to find them!

Oz didn't realise she had reached for her saber till her fingertips brushed the cool hilt. She could see it in her knotted thoughts. Grievous creeping closer on hooked metallic feet, his clawed hands reaching for their hiding space. Closer, closer. The tips of his talons reaching out, about to catch the edge of their metal cover.

" _Run Oz!"_ The voice echoed so clear in her memory she could have sworn she heard it aloud.

A hand closed suddenly over her own and Oz nearly shrieked. Biting down on the cry before it could escape her windpipe, strangling the gasp in its cradle. She might have ignited the lightsaber right there, had she not met Padme's eyes. Her soft fingers curling around Oz grip on the weapon hilt.

Oz held Padme's gaze, swallowing with difficulty. The tangled lump that had formed at the back made it seem like an impossible task.

Padme inclined her head ever so slightly, and Oz responded in kind. A silent acknowledgement, calm down, right. She could do that.

Breath. Five seconds in, Five seconds out.  
_Don't forget to breathe  
_Oz squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't need this, not now. Her heartbeat was still rattled in her skull but it's grip was loosening.

"Uh, General?" the spindly voice of a B1 outside their hide sounded, it's artificial voice seemed as anxious as the Padawan.

"What?" Grievous gravely voice snarled, turned briefly from the panel to bark at the droid. Displeased that a B1 would be so inconvenient as to address him. Inhaling slowly through her nose, Oz latched onto the conversation. Anything to draw her focus away from the thoughts ransacking her brain.

"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought" the B1 continued it's report in a shrill tone. "We should be able to get underway again shortly."

Grievous growled, a deep chested rumble that might be accompanied by a curling lip— that being if the General had any under that steel plated mask.

"l must inform Count Dooku." He sneered, a wheezing hiss almost hollow in his throat. Oz held her breath, listening to the near silent whirl of his cybernetic as he shifted. The heavy clink of his feet as he turned to jam a finger into the droid's chest.

"Stay here. Continue the search. Find the stowaway and bring him to me." He barked, storming forward. The squad leader barely had a chance to confirm before he shoved past it. The other droids scampering out of his way.

Oz counted the steps as the Jedi killer's footfalls echoed further and further into the distance. The droid patrol squad assembled and continued their patrol in the opposite direction.

Each step, tugged the tightness in her throat looser. Oz felt a gentle touch on her arm, thankfully this time she didn't jump. Once again she met Padme's scorched almond irises. Silence filled the space, with no footsteps or stray breath to break it. Wordlessly Padme gestured with her head towards the closed entrance of their hiding spot.

Gently they eased it open and crept back into the now deserted hallway. Oz loosed a slow breath as she straightened and was surprised when her lungs responded with resistance, aching for air.

When was the last time she breathed? It seemed instantaneously that she sucked in a mouthful of air, savouring the feeling of her lung bloating under the weight. Though, not so much the taste. It was much like inhaling an old sock in that respect.  
Still, it was the first proper breath in what felt like far too long, easing some of the tension in her straining muscles.

"Are you alright Oz?" Padme asked, concern threaded her voice as she helped Threepio from the hide.

"Fine, just off guard as all" Oz sighed, her blood had cooled, but it had left drained.

She flexed her fingers, groping blindly at her scattered thoughts. This was no time to be distracted. It would be nice if her chest got the memo.

"It's alright to be scared," Padme said gently.

"I'm not sca—" Oz snapped, the knot in her chest pulling as if someone had yanked the tether. She regretted it instantly, as Padme's eyes turned wide and a little hurt. Oz sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry Padme, I'm just—" she tried, her words failing her, she wasn't scared. The lie was one she hadn't quite convinced herself of either.

Oz bit down on her tongue, suddenly desperate for a change in subject. She ran over the details of their overheard conversation.

"He called you a "he" he doesn't know what senator is aboard" she blurted out. Padme blinked— still a little taken aback from Oz snapping at her. She hesitated, weighing if she should press the Padawan for further answers.

"Good, the less cards he has the better," Padme said at last, straightening her vest. "Let's finish off this panel and get out of here."

It was Oz's turn to hesitate, pressing her lips together. Something Grievous had said tangled in her thoughts, something she couldn't ignore. The lump in her throat had been successfully evicted. Unfortunately, it had now taken up residence in her chest. She fidgeted as Padme took up spot in front of the panel again, the Padawan wanted to debate it internally. But she knew it was useless.

"I don't think I can stay with you, Padme." Oz said quietly, the words hung in the air for a moment. Padme paused at her station, turning to face her with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"  
Oz struggled not to avert her gaze, "You heard the general. The hyperdive is nearly repaired."  
"You think we should try and sabotage it?" Padme inquired.

"Not... we…" Oz forced the words and realized she was playing with the hem of her sleeves. Promptly, she dropped it. The realisation dawned in Padme's eyes, closely followed by anger.

"You think I'm gonna let you run off on a ship crawling with droids, not to mention Grievous himself!" Padme hissed "What if they catch you, they could—"  
"I'm a Jedi!" Oz cut in.  
"A Padawan!" Padme corrected. Irritation snapped at Oz thoughts and she gritted her teeth.  
"I don't want to leave you alone in this place" Oz snapped back, she fought off a groan of frustration. "But I **—** I can't let Grievous escape!" she said at last. Her voice raising an octave.

Padme watched her, her eyes readable. Oz looked down, scuffing her heel on the floor.

"I'm sorry" Oz swallowed, "I know I'm meant to protect you, but— but I can't". A hand came down on her shoulder. Oz's head whipped up to meet Padme's gaze and she was surprised when she found understanding in those dark eyes.

"We'll be fine Oz" Padme reassured her softly.  
A deep voice echoed somewhere in Oz's memory, " _Everything will be fine Oz_ " she felt the phantom hand ruffle her hair. A wicked smile and teasing laugh rattled against the depth of her skull. Her jaw tightened till it hurt.

It wasn't. He lied.  
Oz pinched the memory. Shaking it from her bones.

"Once I've handled the hyperdive that should provide a big enough distraction to cover our escape." Oz told her, solidifying the resolve in her chest.  
"And we meet at the escape pods" Padme concluded.

"If you contact—"  
"If?" Padme challenged playfully. Oz was surprised at the relief it drew from the stiffness building in her shoulders.  
" _When_ you contact the fleet, they can look for the distraction as a signal"

A breath of silence filled the space between them.

"I can't say I find this to be a wise course of action, Oz" Padme sighed, aware she would not be able to convince her otherwise.  
"That's alright, Senator." Oz shot Padme one last teasing grin, backing away as she did. Still, her eyes stayed on the senator, seemingly unwilling to let the other woman slip from her sight just yet. "I'm not old enough to be wise"

* * *

**End of Part two!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop, that was wild!  
> Study sucks and I only have two days to finish my Assignment!  
> Hahaha, *Cough*Kill Me*Cough*
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> Cause I have no clue if any of this mess it good!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
